


Built

by Menhera_Piers



Series: Burying The Gross Stuff In This Ship Tag [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Androids, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Summary: Sick of gross shit in this ship tag so I'm gonna write some cute stuff to try an' tip the balance <3
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Burying The Gross Stuff In This Ship Tag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Built

Leon woke up. He was in some sort of workshop, sitting on a table. Rose stood in front of him, smiling a bit.

_ All systems fully operational. _

"....can't get too excited about this working. What's your name?"

"My name is Leon. I use he/him pronouns, I'm an android built to mimic the late ex-Champion Leon, and this is my 17th activation." He paused. "I have no recollection of the past 16 activations."

"They all failed for one reason or another. Your memory bank wasn't installed yet anyway."

"I see." He looked down at the floor.

"How much do you remember?"

"Events ranging from when Leon was around 7 years old to around 10 hours before his death. Everything else has been filled in with retellings by other people." He got off of the table and took a few experimental steps forward. "Except before his death. I would appreciate it if you filled in that gap for me."

"Before I do, could you please stop referring to Leon as a separate person?" Rose seemed a bit uncomfortable. "You're supposed to  _ be him _ ."

"....I don't understand. I couldn't possibly be Leon."

He said nothing, waiting until Leon just stared at him before nodding. ".....okay. What happened to  _ me _ ?"

He hesitated. "Eternatus awakened. Nobody really knows why. It brought about the Darkest Day, and in the chaos that followed, many people died. You included. I...." He sighed and looked away. "I didn't think I could live without you. So I built you."

Leon took a moment to process this new information, advanced AI filling in the gaps and painting a clear mental image of everything that had happened.

There were a lot of emotions he was feeling, really. Love and warmth toward Rose, who he'd apparently been married to, sadness and anger at the events that had caused "him" to die, confliction of whether or not he was happy to be back.

A review of all of his memories, which only took around 8 seconds, cleared any last bit of awkward pre-programmed mannerisms. He  _ was  _ Leon, regardless of whether he was the original or not, and he had accepted that.

Another few steps forward. The other seemed confused for a moment until the android cautiously hugged him, leaning into the warmth he provided.

Rose hugged back almost immediately. Leon could feel the tension leaving his body.

".......Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He thought a moment. "I've missed this."

All of his memories from before had been implanted, and though they felt real, he'd never experienced them personally.

He couldn't wait to make his own memories with Rose.


End file.
